a trip to nabboo
by mrs.padme skywalker
Summary: i messed this up but o well. When an assain is trying to kill Padme. Padme, Ahsoka, and Anakin go to Naboo. but Ahsoka's jealousy sparks when she notices the way her master and Padme act. will they tell her the truth or try to keep it a secret


A Trip to Naboo

Chapter 1

Ahsoka was in Padmé's Naboo Yacht with Padmé and Anakin Skywalker. She had just met Padmé and she was nice and all but Ahsoka didn't like the way she acted and talked to her master. Ahsoka took a mental note that her master and Padmé flirted. Not to mention Padmé was wearing sluttish clothes that day. Ahsoka was happy to get out of the city for a while and even happier to go to a place she hasn't been before. Padmé told her earlier that Naboo was gorgeous, after that Padmé looked at Anakin and giggled like a little girl would when a boy she had a crush on talked to her.

Padmé took time choosing her outfit that morning; she had chosen a tank top and short shorts. Padmé new that when they got to her parents house they would not approve of it. She liked the outfit and all but she didn't really like that when she sat down her butt bout came out of the shorts, and when she stood up her boobs popped out a lot. Padmé hated that every time she ran they almost came out of her bra. Anakin loved it of course he should but she couldn't help but notice that his padawan stared at her more than Padmé wanted her to.

Anakin thought that his wife and padawan were being unusually quiet. They were close to Naboo. Anakin couldn't wait until he walked into his mother in laws house and smelled that delicious food she and Sola were cooking. In addition, of course he couldn't wait until he saw his nieces, Pooja and ryoo. They arrived at Padmé's parents house, Ahsoka looked at the house with a curious look on her face. She walked out of the ship and helped her master carry the tons of luggage. "Goodness what's in these, bowling balls," Ahsoka exclaimed trying to lift one of the bags. "Be careful my shoes are in there and they're very expensive please don't drop it," Padmé said. "Snips let me get that, you can carry her clothes okay let me get the heavy stuff," Anakin said with concern on his face. Padmé's face got red with jealousy she walked in front of the two Jedi, flipping her long hair out of her face as she approached the steps leading to the door. Anakin sighed, "Come and Ahsoka lets do this the easy way and pick them up with the force". "Okay master", Ahsoka said with a cheerful look on her face. Anakin and Ahsoka walked up the steps with the luggage floating beside them. Sola's husband, Darred noticed them and held the door open. "Hey Anakin, Padmé seemed really mad when she came in what happened," Darred asked? "Honestly Darred I have no idea, maybe I should check on her", Anakin said. "Good idea, here let me get that stuff," Darred said. "Alright thanks Darred, you know where she went," Anakin asked? "Kitchen," Darred said while walking up the large steps that lead to the rooms upstairs. "You stay here Ahsoka, or you can look around just be careful", Anakin said walking towards the kitchen. Ahsoka looked in the family room. She looked at the statues and paintings that hung on the wall. "Whoa," she said while looking at the 74 in. flat screen TV. "I knew Senator Amidala came from a wealthy family but I didn't think they were this rich,"Ahsoka said to herself in amazement. She looked out one of the big picture windows and saw two little girls playing in the sand and a woman who looked like an older version of Padmé sitting in a lawn chair watching them. "Maybe I'll join them," Ahsoka thought. She walked upstairs toward her room; she stopped when she realized she did not know where her room was. Darred came out of she was guessing Padmé's room. "What's wrong young one", Darred asked. "I'm looking for my room," she said. Darred smiled and said, "Third door to the left". Ahsoka said thank you and walked toward it.

She changed into her bathing suit and walked down the stairs. On her way outside, she looked in the kitchen. She saw who she guessed was Padmé's mom, cooking something that smelled so good Ahsoka thought she might drool. Then she noticed the senator and her master sitting on the counter, there faces close, they were whispering about something. Ahsoka saw that Anakin's hand was softly rubbing the small of Senator Amidala's back. _Yea-good friends, _she thought looking sad. She walked outside and went toward the woman sitting in the chair. "Hi I'm Ahsoka Tano, Master Skywalker's padawan," she said with a big smile on her face. The woman lifted her sunglasses of her face and looked at Ahsoka. "Hey I'm Sola, Padmé's older sister, I remember Anakin mentioning you a couple times," Sola said with an ear-to-ear smile. "He has," Ahsoka said with a confused look on her face. "Yeah he mentioned it last night when he and Padmé came over for dinner", Sola said. "Oh ummmmm I'm a little confused why did master come over here and with Senator Amidala," Ahsoka asked. "Oh umm well him and Padmé are such close friends and he has a mission to protect her, he just came over to... discuss the uh situation to us," Sola said nervously. "Oh that makes sense..." she paused looking for something to change the subject on." Are those your kids", She asked. "Yeah the older ones Ryoo, she's 7 years old and the younger ones Pooja, she's 5 years old," Sola said.

"Sola round the kids up dinners ready and your dad will be here any minute," Padmé's mom said. "Kay mom, come on guys dinners ready and papaw's on his way," Sola said. "Okay mommy", both girls said. Ahsoka got up and followed the three inside. She entered the dining room; she stopped when she saw the seating arrangements. Padmé was on the right side of the table sitting next to Anakin, Sola was sitting across from Padmé and beside Darred, Pooja was beside Sola, Ryoo was sitting next to Padmé, on one of the far ends sat Padmé's mom and there was an empty seat on the opposite far end that Ahsoka guessed was saved for when Padmé's dad got there. Jobal looked at Ahsoka and pointed to a chair next to Ryoo. Ahsoka nodded and sat down. She looked at Padme and saw her eyes were puffy and red from crying. The table was silent until the front door opened and the shadow of a large older man appeared. Padme and Sola practically jumped out of their chairs. "Daddy", they both said excitedly! They gave him a huge hug. He looked at Padme, "honey what in the world are you wearing," he looked at her face. "Oh my god what happened, Anakin if you had something to do with her crying I'm going to take your metal hand and use it as a back scratcher," he said angrily. "No daddy it wasn't Ani it was something else I don't want to talk about it, Momma can tell you later if she wants", Padmé said rubbing her eye.

"Alright then dear if you say so," he said. Padmé and Sola went back to their seats. "Papaw," Pooja and Ryoo said excitedly. "Hey kids how was school," he asked." I finger painted," Pooja said happily. "And I learned some myltiplicatieon", Ryoo said. "Good job girls and Ryoo I think you mean multiplication." Ruwee said correcting her. "Hey honey," he said to Jobal pausing for a minute to kiss her on the cheek. "Anakin is this your padawan you were telling us about," Ruwee said looking at Ahsoka. "Yeah that's Ahsoka Tano," Anakin said. "Good, well Ahsoka you're very lucky to have him as a master he's a good man but if he hurts my little girl I will hurt him," Ruwee said with a serious look ion his face. "Anyway let's eat," He said.


End file.
